Arcadia Bay's angel
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Max has questions about her new feelings of Chloe, she goes for advice to the angel of her best friend. Some Amberfield, with a background of Pricefield & Amberprice. Rating M for eroticism.
1. Questions

**A/N: In this story, Max has red hair ... she finally was influenced by Chloe & Rachel.**

 **...**

 **01 - Questions**

 **Arcadia Bay  
** **September 2013,**

Somewhere in the school, a girl with dark red hair and blue eyes paced, pensive and thoughtful.

Maxine Caulfield is a naturally curious person, a little too nosy by most people. It is in her nature since her childhood, wanting to know the world by staying in the background, it's something she loved. Then she met her best friend Chloe Price and things have changed a bit, she wanted to take part in the adventure.

Then, her parents announced that they were going to live in Seattle for work. Max had always dreamed of going to Seattle, sadly the moment was badly chosen as her best friend had just lost her father, who was a second father to Max. When leaving, the girls were on bad terms because of the move of Caulfield, which led to five years of silence between them, until Max comes studied in Blackwell. If it was not for Rachel, the two girls were always on bad terms but after being locked in a closet for hours by the said Rachel, Chloe & Max were able to return to their former friendship. A little awkward, but it is better than ignorance.

Max was very confused about Rachel, she wondered why she was concerned with them. Not only that, but the smiling blonde is a great mystery, so many rumors about her, good and bad, it's hard to know what she has in mind.

There are a few weeks, Rachel Amber officially declared she is a lesbian, or rather she has shown a make-out with a girl in the middle of the school, a some Taylor. By that, Max was slightly intrigued. Rachel Amber is the strangest person she's ever met. Incredibly beautiful and so persuasive, Rachel Amber is a lesbian.

Of course, Max had noticed the appreciative glances that Rachel seemed to give to most girls, but she had seen her hanging out with several boys.

Chloe told her it was in the character of Rachel and that there was not to worry, but Rachel loving girls.

Max wonders if Rachel Amber loved girls, so ... It was just by curiosity, by simple curiosity, and no not vital information that eats you up at night and keep you awake, which led Max to Amber's home this Friday night ... even though Rachel has a dorm room in Blackwell, her house offered a more freedom.

Rachel, Chloe & Max have already spent many night in it, it's amazing what a large pool could be tempting to zoning.

* * *

She did not even remember to get there but when the door opened, Max thought she had come to the door, and Rachel Amber watching as always as perfect.

The girl with red hair could see the surprise on the face of Rachel. Max noted that she had this effect on Rachel, that she did not understand as she is so much more her but she never said, it is interesting to see a different look that confident and fun look on Rachel.

"Max? Hey, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked, giving her a gentle smile.

Without answering, Max went to Rachel, having been invited, and turned to face the blonde. Rachel smiled at the audacity of her friend, proud of herself as she and Chloe had a good bad influence on the redhead. Max has changed a lot since she spent the summer at Chloe, after their unexpected meeting at her visiting of Blackwell Academy, several months earlier.

The most popular girl of Blackwell takes a moment to admire the new Max Caulfield, her new red hair is due to the influence of Chloe and her famous puppy eyes, Rachel had smiled at how Max could not resist the demands of the punk at the blue hair, she had finally adopted the red color of autumn leaves, the favorite season of Max.

There is also her dress, a mixture of Rachel & Chloe. Max wears a white top (up to the top of her thighs) with a black heart bleeding slightly, under her new black jacket with a few pine above, a pair of dark blue jeans with bootcut legs, and vintage leather studded belt and black knee high boots with studded back. So a black diamonds snake ring, a welcome gift from Dana.

"How did you know?" Max just asked, cutting the thoughts of the beautiful blonde.  
"Know what?" Rachel was confused, the redhead was rarely so direct.  
"How did you know that you were into girls?" she ends abruptly.

Rachel was really surprised by her question, she asked her to sit in the living room and Max obeys, keeping her eyes on Rachel.

"To tell you the truth, I did not feel much for the guys I date. Then I noticed some girls and I threw myself into the water" Rachel licked her lips nervously.  
"Yes, but how could you be sure?" Max asked, slightly impatient.  
"You can never know for sure, but I had the confirmation after kissing a girl. I felt things I had not felt with the guys" Rachel shrugged.  
"How was it" Max nervously fingered her hands "to kiss a girl?"

Rachel curiously raised an eyebrow, then smiled inwardly. Are finally, Max have mixed feelings into girls? She had been patient in the moment in which Maxine Caulfield ask this question, Chloe too but as she had asked her to let her handle this, Chloe can be so impatient and abrupt, which is not really a failure in itself.

"Well, it made me feel things no man had ever made me feel" Rachel paused for a moment before smiling, taking a playful tone "do you want me to show you?"

Now she took great pleasure in watching the shocked reaction of Max, she would have gladly taken a picture if she had her phone on her. No chance. The redhead was surprised by the question. Did she had heard? Rachel wanted to kiss her? Was she curious enough to kiss Rachel Amber, queen of Arcadia?

It must say that Rachel is pretty hot in her outfit, a black tanks-styles for less, with lace top to above the bust, a black rose false hang on the left side and a long white pearl necklace. So a slashed mesh leggings with several scratches on her thighs and heeled boots. Really hot!

Max has a lot of questions about her sexuality, she discovered her attraction on her best friend with blue hair, not only physical but also emotional. This is not the first girl that Max was attracted, she had a crush on her friend Kate and Dana also, see a girl in Seattle, Kristen. The redhead had always thought to be straight, and she is always attracted to boys, as Trevor and Justin. She does not know if she should choose, to paraphrase Chloe: " _Why make a choice? stop asking you questions and go_ ".

Finally, Max pulled herself together and gives her answer.

"No, I do not prefer" she has just said "thank you but I'll go. See you tomorrow."

With these words, Maxine Caulfield quickly went out by the door without looking back. Rachel sighed, she was a bit disappointed by the rejection of Max to a challenge.

This is not serious, there will be other opportunities.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here's the first part, I had thought about doing a one shot but this time, it will be in two chapters.**


	2. Answers

**A/N: This is the second chapter, with the torrid part.**

 **...**

 **02 - Answers**

 **A few days later,**

Rachel Amber was ready.

The beautiful blonde knew that Max had mixed feelings toward Chloe, it was not hard to notice, the redhead is not a ninja and poorly hides her game, despite their influence. She would have done nothing if Max had not come to her with curious questions about her sexuality. If she played well, Rachel could even have of Maxi-pad taste.

Oh, it was not for her she did that, it was for Chloe. Since she knows it, she had heard the punk languish for her best friend disappeared, despite their quarrel and their silent separation of five years. It was not that it will wipe out the feelings of Chloe, despite her anger at first. At least, she will help Max to understand her sexuality and Chloe could start to seduce her ... and she will have had a good time with the cute redhead. What? she can have her fun too, selfish!

So, this wednesday morning, Rachel leaned next to the entrance of Hip Bean Cafe, waiting for Max manifests herself for have her caffeine fix.

She did not know what will her approach, she will rather the swing of things, she is very good at improvising.

Finally, Max was there, coming out of the building with a cup of coffee in hand and not noticing Rachel. Rachel thought that Maxine is very cute in this white casual top and this black leggings with multiple cuts at the knees to the ankles. Ladies brown buckle army military boots and a blue beanie from Chloe, as well as some accessories that she had received from Rachel: black wood stretch bracelets feature silver skull and white zebra designs and a necklace features a jack head pendant thats white on one side and black on the other.

Taking advantage that Max was too distracted by her music through her headphones, Rachel just sneaks behind her now and she takes her wrist to return her, knocking her coffee cup on the ground. Max is surprised and pulls her headphones with a disapproving look.

"Rach, you know I do not like it when you make me jump with Chloe and I-"

The redhead is silenced by Rachel's lips press against hers, the palm of Rachel the back of the head to keep her in place. After the kiss, Rachel opened her eyes slightly to see Max bite the flesh of his lip with his teeth, thoughtfully looking at the ground.

She did not confess but Max actually think the blonde is very hot, especially in this outfit compose of purple asymmetric drape top and of a silver jeans, with platform ankle boots, so a strand necklace hung and a purple-silver bangle to complete the outfit. When she said nothing, Rachel kisses her again.

This time, Max responded to the kiss with more strength, and she pushed her against the wall as she held the delicate flesh of the neck of her friend. Although Rachel loved being dominated in this way, she will not let Max flee when and/or if she has decided to panic.

So Rachel switched their positions, trapping the body of Max between herself and the wall, causing a jump of the other girl.

* * *

 **A long time later,**

She and Max are finally in the house the blonde without stumbled, still attached at the lips and deep into their make-out session.

Rachel do not know how they have to climb stairs without stumbling, but they have managed to remain tied together, suffering from some bruising pushing each other against the various walls in the way. The blonde pushed Max back on her bed, staring up at the foot like Max was lying there, obediently on her bed, her mind filled with the haze of lust and all the things she could do with Max.

She could be in some kind of relationship with Chloe, but they have never promised exclusivity, and Rachel felt that Chloe would like to have more than a friendship with Max and inversely, like Rachel wants to some Max for her.

She did not notice when she lost her top, still too focused on a threesome with Chloe & Max. She slows the pace, not wanting to rush things, despite her hormones.

Their kiss became more gentle and tender, her hands resting lightly on the edge of the top of Max, pressing her fingers to the soft flesh which was exposed. Rachel pulled slowly and lifted the shirt of the other girl, her eyes on the freckles on the newly exposed skin. Gently, she ran her fingers over the surface, keeping her eyes on the redhead.

Again, Rachel was shot down by the little girl, their kiss remaining soft and slow, savoring the feel of the other. The blonde ran her hands to the body of Max until they came to rest just below the chest of the girl. Dragging her lips down again, she stopped to kiss at the collarbone before going further down. Carefully, she lifted Max and reached around the girl to unclip her bra and throw it somewhere in her room.

She sits for a moment, admiring the view of Max laid half naked on her bed. It lasted only a moment before her lips seeking her hardened nipples, whose one piercing for each nipple representing a butterfly with gothic forms. She takes one in her mouth and sucks it gently, causing a delicious moan of the girl under her.

Rachel gently graze the other nipple of her fingers with her other hand, dealing both with an equal amount of delicacy.

Wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds, Rachel sinks lower body of the girl, stopping at the waist of her leggings.

Max drew her for a rough kiss, Rachel pulls her leggings down slowly legs of Max, savoring every inch of the newly exposed skin. She has laid the leggings at ground and Max desperately tore the bra still covering the busty of Rachel, dragging it of her shoulders as Max sat up slightly and palmed her breasts, putting her mouth around one of the nipples, by curing in contact and she earns a quiet moan in response.

Max removes her mouth off the chest of Rachel and let her hands on the jean of the blonde, popping the release button and sent down to the down to her ankles.

There was only one piece of fabric that separates the two girls of the nudity.

Rachel quickly regained control of her body and moves down the body of Max once again, pulling down the underwear outside the body of the girl. She stopped there, enjoying the full view of a Max completely naked (except for her accessories). Max is lying on her bed, staring at Rachel with her eyes filled with lust.

Rachel did not need to ask if Max wanted it, the look in her eyes is enough.

Rachel bit the hipbone of Max, where was her dreamcatcher tattoo, and allow her tongue to walk on her body until it reaches its destination. Max's breath caught as she felt Rachel gently pull her legs wider apart and a finger on her privacy. She let out a moan in return.

Encourage by the delicious sound that Max make, Rachel repeated her actions and received the same answer.

Intrigued, she leaned forward and took the little love button of the girl in her mouth, sucking it gently. Max winced and gasped, a image of naked Chloe behind her and biting her shoulder lovingly slips into her imagination. She reacts positively pulling Rachel's head to her crotch harder, releasing a string of moans.

Enamored by the sounds coming out of the throat of the redhead, Rachel quickened the pace of her shots.

"More. I need more, Rach" Max moaned desperately.

Rachel respected her request, easily sliding a second finger in her. She had never seen Max as she was now, thrashing wildly in bed as Rachel fucked her with her fingers and mouth. Fucked, no ... it does not seem like the right word.

Rachel's thoughts are distant as cries of Max became more desperate as she neared her paroxysm.

"Fuck, oh Rachel. I'm almost" the redhead shouted, her body arching as she climaxed.

Exhausted, she collapsed against the cushions of the bed of Rachel. The blonde stood up to land comfortably next to Max. The girl with dark red hair pulls her in a deep embrace, their naked bodies pressing against each other, she put her head in the crook of the neck of the blonde. Rachel smiled smugly at her tenderness.

"You do not perhaps know, but Chloe is not the only one with a crush on you" Rachel bit her lip, finally deciding the cat out of the bag.

In her words, Max chuckled slightly and plunged deeper into the neck of the blonde. She felt that Chloe could share her feelings but she did not really know for Rachel, it's good to know, maybe none of them would have to be the third wheel.

"Do you want that I return the favor?" Max asked with a teasing tone, making smile the blonde.  
"No, it's fine. I just want to sleep with you if it suits you" Rachel shook her head.

It did not take too long for the girls to fall into a peaceful sleep, curled around each other.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this short story, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
